wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Many citizens of the different worlds of the spiral need your help. So as you progress on your journey, make sure you interact with as many individuals as possible. They will offer you quests – sometimes complex and often dangerous tasks. NPCS Yellow Exclamation Point – This character has a quest available for you. Walk up to him or her, type “X,” or left click to talk and receive your instructions. You can see a picture of this on the next page. Gray Question Mark – You are currently working on a quest for this character. The quest will appear in your quest log, which you can access through the menu, or by pushing ‘Q’. The box in your log tells you where to go to complete the task, what your task is, the rewards for completing the quest, and tracks your progression. Yellow Question Mark – You have completed the quest for this character and simply need to talk to them to finish it and receive your reward. Doors Blue Window Light – You have a quest objective or character in the building/structure and can enter. Yellow Window Light – You can enter this building/structure. No Window Light – You cannot enter this building/structure. Instances An instance is a copy of an area that is created for some reason that has some limitations on who can enter it. There are a few different types of instances, and a few different ways to get into them. Technically all houses and dorms are a special type of instance. They are instances that have been customized and the game saves the customized features. Dungeons The most common type of instances are dungeons. Some dungeons will automatically be generated (or spawn) when a door that leads to them is entered. Dungeons that can be entered into with others will have four small blue circles in front of a door or structure. These are called Sigils. To enter this dungeon, simply walk up to the blue circles, push ‘X’, and wait for the countdown to finish. You enter these dungeon areas with up to four players at one time. To do so, you all have to interact with the circles before the countdown reaches zero. Dungeons that are not also Gauntlets can also be entered by teleporting to friends or group mates already in the dungeon. Dungeons range in complexity from the common 1 room boss dungeon, to dungeons that take up to three hours to complete and have multiple bosses and/or puzzles that must be solved. Logging out, leaving through the dungeon entrance, or going to another dungeon will reset the dungeon you started. Leaving any other way gives you 30 minutes to return before it resets. Up to four people at a time can be in an dungeon. Gauntlets You can tell you are in a Gauntlet rather than a regular dungeon if you cannot place a mark despite having the mana to do so. Gauntlets are special dungeons with special rules. They are as follows: *If a player leaves a Gauntlet for any reason they will have to restart it to complete it (this includes dying, fleeing, or logging out). *A player in a Gauntlet cannot be teleported to. If you try to teleport to someone in a Gauntlet you will get the message "That player is busy right now, please try again". *In order to attempt a Gauntlet with more than one person, the Sigils must be used. **This means that all the players must have any quests necessary for access to the Gauntlet. Golem Tower is an example of a Gauntlet that is single player, you have to complete this Gauntlet solo. Your Quest Journal You can reach your Quest Journal by pressing Q on your keyboard while you are in Wizard101. (But not when you are in combat!) You will see a book showing your current quests. Quest History Clicking on the 'More Info' button (the question mark button in the top left) in a quest panel will open a new window that will show you all the conversations you had that have lead you through the steps of that quest. If you're not sure where you should go next, consult this panel for more instructions. The red X returns you to your Quest Panel page. Quest Rewards Item Quest Rewards (robes, hats, shoes, rings, necklaces, athames, pets, and decks) will automatically appear in your backpack. You will receive a message above your character's head when you complete the quest and receive the item. Experience Quest Rewards will add to your current Experience points, which you can view in the bar at the bottom of your screen. Potion Quest Rewards will show up beside your Health and Mana Vials. Training Point Quest Rewards will add to your current total of Training Points. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Playing the Game